Different Paths
by ArminaSkitty
Summary: If things had been different, if people had met at different times and held to those meetings, what would have changed? Well, Shisui living to harrass Itachi more, poor Itachi... Naruto teamed with an Uchiha prankster. Konoha won't know what hit it.
1. Meetings

A Different Path

AKA: Shisui hijacked my brain, damn him.

AN: This is the first time that I've worked with Shisui in anything other than a past reference, so I want to make one thing perfectly clear. I only go off the manga, and in it there is no mention of an age, an appearance or really anything about him, save that he was Itachi's best friend and that he was called the Mirage. I'm _guessing _that he was close to Itachi in age, I'm _guessing _that he became a Jounin, I'm _guessing _a lot of things. If anyone has a _Manga_ profiles book, or knows of a site that bases their data off of one, I'd be grateful.

I don't watch the anime save in AMV's and on Cartoon 'Hack It' Network on mute. Yes, I watch dub's on mute, spares my ears from bleeding at the lack of voice acting. So whatever happens in the anime doesn't happen in my fan fiction. I don't like the anime as much as the manga, since the anime is a series director's interpretation of the manga. Hence the series murderers known as 'Fillers'. So I don't know, nor care what the anime holds as gospel, tell me what the manga says and I'll listen. Anime might be fun for the animated fights and whatnot, which is why I watch the anime on mute, but when it comes to reference, you can't beat the manga.

* * *

(Shisui: 6, Itachi: 3)

"Shisui! Get your ass back here!!" A woman shrieked from a doorway in the Uchiha sector of the village.

"Nyah, no way!" A young, short haired Uchiha brat replied, sticking his tongue out as he raced away. A leap and a jump got him up onto the rooftops, away from his civilian mother, who was now employing very creative language at her son's behavior. But Shisui had always been like that, too hyper to stay put and do his chores. Chores were _boring_, what sane boy would ever want to do boring chores when there was random running around and people-watching to be done?

People were fascinating to the young Uchiha, especially the people in charge. How did they get to be in charge? What was their job, really? And what did they do when they weren't being in charge?

To find that out, Shisui headed over to the Uchiha clan-head household. It was his first time here. Messing with Fugaku could be bad, so the youngster had spied on every other person in charge first, including the Yondaime. That guy had been very indulgent and had asked that Shisui be delivered back to his family in one piece, and upside down. A guy called Kakashi had done just that, handing the youngster over to his parents by his ankle.

Considering all the other things that could have been done to Shisui for spying on the Hokage, being delivered by a laughing Jounin while hang upside down was nothing. What Uchiha Fugaku could and probably would do was probably going to be much worse. Which is why the allure to snoop on him was so irresistible.

The head family's house was just ahead, time to get stealthy. Shisui jumped down off the roof and slid into the decorative garden near the household. The youngster snuck forward, keeping an ear out for anyone approaching behind him. Nothing, so far so good.

At this point, Shisui wouldn't care if he didn't find anybody to watch, so long as he didn't get caught this time. If he could scout out the area this time, there was a greater chance of him finding good hiding places for the next time. Next time, or the time after that, or after that, he could find someone to watch from the safety of a good hiding spot. Carefully, he crept further into the garden.

* * *

Mikoto had been walking her garden when she had sensed a spy. A very particular spy, in the form of a harmless, if mischievous, youngster. She hid herself, curious to see what the spy would do. The youngster had dropped into the garden and had hidden himself, quite well for a child not much older than her Itachi. But then again, Uchiha children were special; her Itachi was showing much talent towards shinobi arts himself, which was a relief. Mikoto didn't know what she'd do if her first born son hadn't been such a shinobi born, her husband would have been so upset.

But not to worry, Itachi was showing so much promise, as much promise as this youngster. If Mikoto wasn't as skilled herself, the youngster would have spotted her. She thought she recognized him, a willful lad that was always getting into trouble. That skill thief Kakashi had had to deliver him at the Yondaime's instruction for spying.

Harmless trouble though, the youngster's dark eyes were bright with curiosity and playful mischief. Really, this youngster would make a good playmate for Itachi; her son was too much alone, and far too serious for a three year old. A little harmless mischief every now and then would do her boy good. Not that Fugaku would agree, but he seemed to have forgotten what it was like to be a child himself. She hadn't, she knew that a young person needed to get into and out of trouble regularly, just so that young person would have memories.

Should she fetch Itachi now, or later? Hmm, best not chance a return visit, she'd get Itachi now. How to get him out though? Well, she'd just tell him to get some air and see if he couldn't find an earring that she'd 'dropped' in the garden. That should be more than enough.

* * *

Shisui was in trouble. He had found enough good hiding places for plenty of future people-watching sessions and he was just about to leave when- he'd seen something shiny and, being a young child, he'd been attracted. He'd reached for it, just as someone else had reached for it at the same time. Another _young _someone, but who's face was more serious than most adults.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The younger boy demanded angrily. Despite the fact that he was much younger than Shisui himself, his tone and enunciation were precise. Not that Shisui noticed that really, he only noticed that the boy even _sounded _adult despite his youthful treble.

"I was just walking," Shisui lied quickly, "up there-" he pointed to the fence. He'd seen other young people, older than himself, but still young, walk along the top of the fence. It wasn't impossible to think that someone like him would walk there as well.

"Then what are you doing down here?" The other boy demanded suspiciously.

"I'm getting to that! Saw something shiny an' I wanted to see what it was, so I came down to see." he straightened and lorded his full three inches greater height over the other boy. "An' I see it's one of those ear thingies."

"You were going to keep it?" the other boy asked, still not trusting.

"Course not, what'd I want with it? I just wanted to see." Shisui blustered, "That's allowed, right?" He added slyly. Suddenly the younger boy didn't seem so sure of himself.

"Guess so." He said, hunching his shoulders. "It's 'Kaa-san's earring. I need to give it to her."

"'Kay," Shisui said, suddenly not wanting to let the other boy go, even if they had sort of quarreled. "My name's Shisui." He said suddenly. "What's yours?"

"Itachi." The younger boy said shyly. Shisui grinned brightly.

"Itachi," He repeated, "Wanna be friends?" Itachi ducked his head and blushed a little, confused, but not unhappy. He had never had a friend before, but they were supposed to be good things, right? And this other boy hadn't really tried to bully him as some of the other boys he'd seen who were older, bigger and stronger had.

"'Kay," He mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Great! What do you wanna play? Do you wanna go exploring? I know this real great spot by the pond in the woods-"

"Gotta give this to 'Kaa-san first." Itachi mumbled again, holding out the earring like a shield against Shisui's enthusiasm.

"Oh, right" Shisui blinked, rubbing his head, and then gestured at Itachi, "Well, hurry up! You don't wanna just stand there all day, do you?" the younger boy shook his head and then ran off to the house. Shisui followed behind a little, but stayed outside as Itachi rushed in. A few moments later, a stately dignified woman came out to the porch that ran along the back of the house facing the garden.

She smiled down at the boy who was eyeing her small child shyly half hidden behind her skirt. The two had just met, but Mikoto could see the friendship that was already slowly beginning to bud between the two youngsters. And that was how Itachi and Shisui met and first became friends.

* * *

(Seven years later. Naruto: 5, Shikamaru: 5)

His parents were gone again, out on a mission. Chouji was busy with his dad doing something, and all the other kids his age that were around were just too stupid, too annoying or too troublesome to bother with to his mind. He was bored and lonely, so lonely…

_So why am I walking to the playground?_ Five-year-old Shikamaru scolded himself, _going there will only make me feel lonelier._ Shikamaru's parents were both busy shinobi, always out working for the Hokage, so their son was often left home alone. When he'd become friends with Chouji, his childhood had entered a brighter period. Chouji was so nice and Chouza didn't mind looking after the Nara kid. Shikamaru's parents were really happy about this as well, they didn't like having to leave their kid alone so much, and were both very grateful that Chouza was willing to baby-sit.

So, apparently, making friends was a good thing, and Shikamaru sort of wanted to make more friends. The only problem was no one else wanted to be friends with him. He was too boring, or too annoying, or wasn't fast enough or strong enough. The other kids would willingly come up with a dozen different nonsense reasons that Shikamaru couldn't play with them, but what it all came down to was that he wasn't wanted, so he returned the favor. But it still hurt, and he couldn't really figure out why he was being rejected.

Later, when he grew older and more knowledgeable, he'd figure out it was one of those random whims children had. The majority had decided that he was to be ostracized and that was that. But still, it hurt and he was so very lonely right now…

Crying. There was someone crying, he could hear it. Coming from the playground? Yes, it was. Someone hurt? The crying sounded like the person, young by the tone, was in mortal pain. It had the dull, monotonous sound of someone who had been crying for a long time without any hope of release from the pain.

Shikamaru couldn't stand it; he had to go see what was wrong. Even if he couldn't help, he'd be able to get someone who could if he knew what was wrong. He ran up to the playground and saw another boy close to his age crouched in the sand, sobbing as if his heart had broken into a thousand pieces.

In a way, Shikamaru was relieved; the boy wasn't injured from what he could see. But now came the hard part, trying to fix what was wrong. How troublesome, but the Nara boy wasn't the kind to just leave someone who was hurt alone. He approached the blonde boy.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "Why are you crying?"

The blonde boy looked up at him, stunned that someone was asking him what was wrong in a genuinely concerned tone. No one had done that before, and while he was too young to understand the difference between concern and contempt, he knew the difference in how it sounded: nice, and not so nice.

"Wh-who are you?" The blonde asked. Shikamaru blinked.

"Nara Shikamaru. Who are you, and why are you crying?"

"Na-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto swallowed and looked down, any moment now, Shikamaru would leave in disgust now that he knew who he was, and Naruto would be alone again, all alone….

A hand rested on his shoulder, Shikamaru was still there, looking confused and growing upset. Why wasn't this boy answering him? He looked so unhappy, Shikamaru didn't like that. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help."

Naruto stared at him, "Yo- you want to- to _help_ me?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"'Cause, 'cause no one ever has... before. The-they all tell me to- to just stop cryin', stop pesterin' them and annoyin' them. They- they never cared that I- I just wanted to not be alone…"

Shikamaru cocked his head to the side. "Why would they do that? You don't seem like a bad person."

"I don't know! I don't know!" Naruto wailed, hugging his skinny, scabbed knees to his chest, "They all say 'go away you monster, you don't deserve any help' and they hit me an' yell at me an' I just wanna friend-!" He stopped and sniffled, he was getting upset again. And then he got distracted from his grief, Shikamaru was hugging him and patting his bony shoulders, trying to make him feel better.

"I don't think you're a monster, and I'm not leaving you alone." He didn't like how upset the blonde boy was getting, and it didn't make sense to him. Why would someone be so mean to this boy? He wasn't acting bossy nor was he being a bully. He was just sitting there, hurting and alone. Shikamaru knew how much it hurt to not have any friends to play with.

Naruto looked over at him, his eyes shining and blue, so blue. They were filled with incredulous emotion, but Shikamaru just thought then that they were the most amazing things he'd ever seen.

"Do you want to be friends?" he asked the blonde. Naruto's face transformed into the very essence of joy and happiness and Shikamaru got tackled to the playground sand as the blonde expressed his happiness in a powerful hug. Translation: yes, Naruto wanted to be friends.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon playing. Naruto confessed shyly that he'd never really played before, only watched others do it, so Shikamaru had to show him how and explain all the rules of the games they played. Naruto was an attentive student, listening eagerly and trying so hard to get everything right.

Finally, as the sun began to set, they parted, Shikamaru saying that his parents didn't like it if he stayed out late, even if they weren't there. But he'd be back tomorrow, early, and they could play some more. Naruto hugged him again, and Shikamaru had to ask him to be gentle and not squeeze so hard, although he understood somehow that Naruto was trying to show him how happy he was in that hug.

They parted, Naruto looking back and waving often, Shikamaru waving back. He felt very happy and satisfied; making friends was a _very_ good thing indeed.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Shikamaru trotted up to the playground feeling happy and excited. His parents weren't home yet, and Chouji was still busy, but Shikamaru had a brand new friend to play with. Not only that, but his new friend was so friendly and happy and kind, Naruto would do just about anything that Shikamaru asked him to do. So that meant that he could teach Naruto how to play _shougi_, and the blonde would play it. Only adults had ever been willing to play Shikamaru's favorite game with him, the idea of playing that game with someone his own age was exciting to the young Nara

So that was why Shikamaru was up and about so early, for him. It wasn't even noon yet, he was early! He climbed the stairs to the playground and frowned suddenly. There were a lot of other kids there playing with each other and their parents. And there was Naruto, his blonde hair a beacon in the sunshine, lurking at the edge of the playground. Shikamaru only just wondered why Naruto wasn't playing with the others when he got his answer.

The young blonde looked up, his face a smiling mask, and one of the parents went over and yelled at him. Naruto shied away from the parent, face still smiling, but it was a bad smile. Maybe his lips were curved into that form, but his eyes were so unhappy. The young Nara suddenly decided that he _hated_ that fake smile. He wanted to see a real one.

The moment he entered Naruto's field of view, he got it. Naruto's face transformed again into the incarnation of happiness as he rushed over to his new friend.

"You came!" the blonde cried out happily, "You came, you came, you came!"

"I told you I would, didn't I?" Shikamaru replied, grinning back at the blonde, "Now come on!" He grabbed Naruto's hand and ran off. He wanted to get away from all those scowling adults that made his friend wear a fake smile. Besides, there was no place to play _shougi_ there.

"Where are we going?" Naruto said, going along obediently. So long as he wasn't alone, anything was fine by him. He would just like to know what he was going to do.

"You'll see." Shikamaru answered, impishly deciding to keep his plans a secret. Perhaps this was unlike how he normally was, but something about Naruto made him feel more playful and teasing. And so long as no one got hurt, was that bad?

"Ah, c'mon, Shika! Don't tease me!" Naruto protested, but he still didn't try and reclaim his hand as they ran down the city streets. _Shika?_ No one had called him that before. Shikamaru decided he liked the nickname after a moment's contemplation. It was much less troublesome than the full 'Shikamaru'. But another moment's contemplation decided him that only Naruto would be allowed to call him that. Why, he couldn't say, but that's what he decided and Shikamaru put his whole five-year-old conviction behind it.

"Here we are!" he declared, panting, as they got to the Nara household. He led Naruto up to the porch where there was a game board already set up and ready to be played. "I'm going to teach how to play my favorite game."

"Okay!" Naruto chirped happily. Whatever Shikamaru wanted, if it meant that he'd let Naruto stay, then that's what he'd get.

The blonde wasn't a bad student at learning the basics, but he quickly grew bored of the strategy game and started to make his own variations. By lunch, he had created an entire imaginary world around the little game tiles. It was so creative that Shikamaru couldn't help but be sucked into it and he was soon as involved as Naruto. Many times they had to pause in their game so that they could recover from laughing so hard at some of the twists that the two came up with.

There was a larger pause as Naruto's stomach protested its empty state, with Shikamaru's answering with its own pathetic whine. The Nara youngster went into the kitchen and brought out some of the pre-made sandwiches his parents had left for him.

The blonde became shy and asked many times if it was _really_ okay if he ate some of them. Shikamaru almost became impatient with that, but some inner instinct warned him not to snap at Naruto. Something from that same inner place said that it wasn't right that Naruto seem so reticent. It also said that the blonde was really much too thin; shouldn't he be a little chubby the way all five year old boys were?

Lunch was eaten and the game resumed. Shikamaru lost all track of time as a fantasy realm was built on the board, as game pieces became soldiers and castles and mighty lords demanding impossible things. He didn't come out of that world until the real one intruded again, this time in the form of his mother.

"Shikamaru, what in the world are you doing?!" He heard his mother yell.

"Huh?" He asked, lowering the tile that was no longer a dragon swooping down on Naruto's tiles that were no longer an army. Yoshino stormed over and grabbed him away from the blonde, yelling and screaming at Naruto, ordering the shrinking, frightened child to get the hell away from her son and her house.

Naruto bolted, tears in his eyes. That was Shikamaru's last glimpse of him for several days, but that wasn't important now. What was important now was throwing the finest temper tantrum the Nara compound had seen for several generations. Perhaps he was young, but Shikamaru knew what was really bad, and what really _wasn't_ bad. Naruto had done absolutely nothing wrong and how _dare_ his mother act as if he had?

Needless to say, Shikamaru got an almighty spanking to suit his almighty tantrum and was then grounded for the rest of the month. He also got a lecture from both parents and many punitive chores, but this only made him more stubborn. Shikamaru thought about his time with Naruto again and again and nothing about the blonde struck him as bad.

Quite the contrary. A lot about the blonde reminded him a little of Chouji, so eager and so happy to see a friend, someone who didn't think of him as useless and worthless. Only… more so. Naruto seemed more eager, more happy, more pathetically desperate for friendship and an end to the loneliness. Maybe this was a little much to analyze for a five year old, but Shikamaru had always been smart and was usually able to figure things out when he tried.

When both of Shikamaru's parents were away again on a mission, Shikamaru snuck out and went in search for his missing friend. When he found Naruto, his resolve to keep this friendship hardened. The blonde was so happy to see him, and yet warned Shikamaru that he might get in trouble again if he was seen hanging out with Naruto. Wouldn't it be better for him if they… weren't friends?

The way Naruto said that, reluctant, yet determined, really stood out for the Nara youngster. The blonde did _not_ want to be alone and yet also did _not_ want his friend to get into trouble for his sake. Shikamaru declared that Naruto was worth getting into trouble for, but that they should try and keep their friendship secret. The Nara would only be able to play with the blonde when the parents were gone.

Shikamaru got tackle-hugged again, but it was worth the trouble to see the happiness in his new friend's eyes. Anything was worth that.

* * *

A short ways away, several sets of hard, angry eyes watched the blonde haired demon and the Nara kid playing together happily. They'd been right, the demon would taint any child that came near him. The Nara brat was beyond redemption now. His parents had tried to stop him, but the demon's taint had called him back. They'd have to fix that, get rid of the demon and all those he'd tainted, but not now.

There were Anbu about. The Anbu had been tainted too, but the Anbu were too strong to trifle with. They'd have to wait, wait until the moment came when the demon could be killed without trouble. Maybe the Nara brat could be spared, but it'd be better to kill him too and contain the taint. They'd bide their time, they'd waited this long, they could wait more. Their time would come. And then they'd be free.

* * *

(Two Years Later. Naruto and Shikamaru: 7, Itachi: 12, Shisui: 15)

"_Itachi_! C'mon! We're going to be late!" An all-too-well known voice yelled from outside. Itachi's eyebrow began to twitch as he argued with his sandal lacings. Why the hell had he let himself get talked into this? He'd already gone to the festival celebrating Kyuubi's defeat today. He'd been dutiful and accompanied his mother and kid brother, wasn't that enough? How the hell had he let himself get talked into going again, and with Shisui of all people?

And how had they talked him into going in traditional get-up as well? Itachi glowered at his Yukata. It wasn't right, he was Anbu, he shouldn't be wearing a bloody Yukata. Especially not one as nice as this. Earlier, when he'd played escort to his 'Kaa-san and Ototo, he'd been wearing an older one that his 'Kaa-san had forced on him.

Now he was wearing a _really_ nice ebony and silver Yukata that his 'Kaa-san had bought for him. He'd tried to say 'no, I'm not wearing that', when she had used The Look. That sad eyed, wistful, 'won't you do this for me' Look.

So now he was in a fancy, too-nice get-up that would look better on a girl, lacing up his thrice-damned, too fancy, tie-up sandals and if his mother came anywhere _near_ his hair with that ribbon again, by the Nine, he would not be held responsible for his behavior! Damn her and her bloody Look!

"_Itachi, are you done preening yet!?_"

_I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him slowly, with much pain. Oh, so much pain!_ Itachi had to restrain himself from chuckling evilly at the thought of what he would put his personal headache through. He and Shisui had been nearly inseparable since that day nine years ago, but that didn't mean that Itachi was going to forgive Shisui's more… annoying traits.

"_I-TA-CHI!!"_ Like impatience, to name one.

"Really, he's going to disturb the neighbors if he keeps up like that." Itachi heard his 'Kaa-san sigh from the bedroom door. She was holding a silver colored ribbon. _That's it!_ But first he had to yell at his so-called best friend. Itachi stalked over to the window and employed his most colorful and imaginative language in informing Shisui just what he thought about this whole outing.

Damned arrogant young Jounin, he was laughing now! Laughing at him, Itachi! _Oh, he's asking for it now. Soonest chance I get, he's going to be in _so_ much pain. Ruin his damned good looks, see if those thrice damned, empty-headed females will fawn after him and his over-inflated ego then!_

"Now Itachi, will you try and not use such language where your brother can hear?" His 'Kaa-san asked from behind him. Itachi turn and glowered blackly at her. Mikoto sighed softly and used The Look again. Itachi caved and grumbled an apology.

"Now come over here, I want to put tie your hair up."

"No." Itachi dead-panned. Out came a touch of The Look. With all the times she'd used it, you'd think he'd be immune to it by now.

"Oh come now, I'm not going to do anything fancy, I'm just going to tie your hair back." Mikoto assured.

"No."

She sighed, time to play dirty

"Of course, I guess I can see where you'd want to leave it down. You have such lovely hair, I bet all the young ladies would just love to play with it-" Itachi's back was suddenly in front of her, and a brush was being held out helpfully. Mikoto stifled a smirk and quickly brushed her son's thick, silky hair back into a simple tail, letting the loose ends of the silver ribbon become half hidden in the dark mane. The next thing she had to stifle was the comment about just how beautiful he really was.

"There, you're all set." She said, smiling. Itachi glanced at the mirror on his bedroom wall.

"I look like a girl." He sulked.

"Don't be silly, of course you don't." Mikoto assured.

"Oh, yes you do!" Shisui said, leering. He'd finally gotten fed up with waiting and had gone inside to drag Itachi out. Now he was leaning against the door jam to Itachi's bedroom, looking too damned handsome for his own damn good and well aware of the fact. He'd grown tall and was still growing muscular, although not too bulky. His hair was still cut short and to Itachi's critical gaze looked like a jay's crest. The ladies, both young and suspiciously older, were only too happy to tell him how good it looked for his long angular face.

"Shisui!" Mikoto scolded.

"_Shi-sui…_" Itachi growled at the same time.

"Are we ready to go now?" He asked, heading out. And, since he was Shisui, he couldn't resist tossing "Princess?" over his shoulder. Then he had to bolt at full speed as Itachi chased after, eyes murderous. The last thing Mikoto saw were the two dark blurs that were her son and his best friend, Shisui's cackling filling the air.

_I hope that Itachi doesn't maim Shisui too badly this time. Hokage-sama was furious the last time Itachi trashed Shisui for his teasing.

* * *

_

(Elsewhere in Konoha)

"C'mon Naruto, you're going to miss the fireworks!" Shikamaru yelled into the doorway of his best friend's dinky apartment. He was getting frustrated, and a little concerned. This was a highly unusually turn of events; usually it was Naruto yelling at him to hurry up, not the other way around. But Shikamaru had had plenty of opportunities to see that this day, the Anniversary of Kyuubi's Defeat, which also was Naruto's birthday, was not a good day for the blonde.

Still, Shikamaru had spent several hours looking for a good place to watch the fireworks from, someplace secluded where the villagers couldn't harass the blonde, but also with a good view. And Naruto was going to appreciate Shikamaru's efforts even if he had to bind and gag the boy and then drag him there!

"_NA-RU-TO!_" Shikamaru growled impatiently. What was it about the blonde pariah that brought out the most unusual characteristics in him?

"I'm comin', I'm comin'! Hold your horses!" Naruto yelled back from inside. "Or Elk in your case."

"Ch'e, troublesome." Shikamaru responded.

"Ain't I just?" Naruto quipped back, finally emerging. The smile that had been tugging at Shikamaru's lips died when he saw his friend. Gone was the usual loud, orange jumpsuit and the ever present smile. In their place was a more subdued white shirt and black shorts and an awkward, almost fearful expression.

Naruto had refused to leave his apartment last year for the festival, saying that it was usually best if he didn't go. The only reason he was willing to come out this year was because Shikamaru said he had found a safe place to watch the festivities from. Still, he felt that this wasn't the best of ideas, but he couldn't disappoint his best and only friend. So he decided to dress more normally and hopefully he wouldn't attract the attention of his usual harassers.

"Follow me." Shikamaru said quietly, winding his way through the thick crowd with Naruto close on his heels. So far, no body seemed to recognize Naruto out of his trademark orange clothing. Everything seemed safe.

Shikamaru led his friend out of the city proper and up into the unpopulated hills. There was a ledge up there that had a great view, and there was no one else around so it was safe for the blonde. They were almost there, when it happened.

"Well, well, well." A cruel voice drawled, "What have we here?"

"Looks like a demon child and his tainted spawn if you ask me." Another cruel voice answered. Shikamaru and Naruto came to a dead stop and stared at the people. There were more than just the two who had spoken, many more. Too many.

"How fortuitous that we should meet this evening." The first person said.

"Yeah, there ain't no pesky Anbu around." A third person sneered.

"Right, no Anbu, no Jounin, nobody but you, and us, and plenty of time…" A forth person all but purred, her ugly face made uglier by her expression. Naruto stared not at her, but the second person who'd spoken, his face radiating unadulterated fear. He stood back to back with Shikamaru, the latter of whom was constantly searching for a way out of this. But there were too many adults, adults with ugly expressions holding weapons as if they knew very well how to use them.

But he and Naruto were Shinobi Academy students; they should be able to fight their way out right?

The first speaker made a hand gesture and the other adults moved in. Shikamaru tried to fight back and, after the first blow that got through to the Nara, Naruto fought viciously as well, trying to protect his friend. But as the next half hour, hour, more passed, both boys had plenty of opportunities to regret not paying better attention in class. Because the people who attacked them weren't just civilians, but older Genin and Chuunin as well.

* * *

(Some Time Later)

"Okay, so where is this grand, miracle spot of yours again?" Itachi growled up at Shisui. After some mingling in the crowd, only thirty minutes, but thirty minutes too many for Itachi, Shisui dragged his younger friend out, proclaiming that he'd found this great spot to watch the fireworks that would be displayed later, a spot clear of all fawning females, and annoying males as well.

Heartily tired of having his hair played with by then, Itachi only too eagerly agreed to leaving for said mystery spot. That was twenty minutes ago, and they were still walking in the hills around the city, Itachi ready to murder the designer of his damned useless, too-fancy sandals. He'd be picking the stickers out of his toes for weeks at this rate. And blame Shisui for it of course, since this was all his fault.

"Itachi, Itachi, you have to say it right," Shisui said, spinning around to walk backwards and gesture dramatically. "It's 'The Grand Miracle Vista, Of Splendid View and Stunning Solitude'."

"The only thing 'stunning' around here is your bullshit." Itachi growled threateningly.

"Eh? Eh? What was that?" Shisui skipped down to Itachi, clapping his hands on the pre-teen's shoulders. "Did my baby make a funny?"

"You're- what?" Itachi's eyebrow was twitching at an unhealthy rate.

"My baby in jocularity." Shisui explained, "I'm the only person who's likely to teach you to joke, you're 'Kaa-san's too polite and you 'Tou-san doesn't _have_ a sense of humor."

Itachi couldn't help but- _silently_- agree to that. "I still fail to see how I'm your- your _baby._"

"Eh? Oh, that's 'cause I say so." Shisui flashed his ever-cocky grin before heading back up the trail. "We'd better hurry or it'll get dark and we'll miss the fireworks."

"And whose fault do you think that is?" Itachi groused under his breath. Shisui glanced back, but Itachi shook his head. The older shinobi shrugged and continued climbing. The younger one stared at the back of his best friend, thoughts whirring. He'd been introduced to the forbidden doujutsu by his 'Tou-san the other day and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it.

The power of that was promised was so tempting, especially as his 'Tou-san made greater and greater demands of him. Itachi couldn't keep up with all that was being demanded of him. The city, his Anbu captain, the Hokage, the clan and especially his 'Tou-san expected- _commanded_ the impossible from him. Itachi couldn't keep up; he was only human, and only a twelve year old human at that. His strength was limited, but everyone else expected him to perform like a full grown adult with all the strength and endurance that adults had in their larger bodies.

The doujutsu might just be what he needed to keep up, and then maybe his 'Tou-san would look at him, _Itachi_, not him, _that genius_ Itachi. And maybe Fugaku would really acknowledge him, as a person, not a tool.

_But the price…_The price made him hesitate as nothing else would. To kill his best friend? Maybe others would not hesitate, but to Itachi, Shisui was not only his _best_ friend, but his _first _and _only_ friend. Nothing, not power, not the promise of his 'Tou-san's real acknowledgement was worth that. _But-_

But- the promise was still there. But- the temptation still existed. _No. No, nothing is worth it. Nothing_. And yet… _No. No and no and no and _NO! _It's not worth it, not now, not ever. How can I even be toying with the idea of _really_ killing Shisui. Thrashing him yes, maiming him yes, hurting him severely, of course. But killing him? Really killing him? No, never._

Shaking his head in the vain hope that it would chase such thoughts from his mind, Itachi climbed up what he hoped was the last slope to this special secret spot. Ahead of him Shisui topped the ridge and came to a stop with a dismayed hiss, eyes flashing red in the sunset gloom. The young Anbu ran up beside him and faced his worse nightmare.

In all his years of active service as one of Konoha's elite, there was only one type of mission he absolutely refused to do: the assassination of children. He wouldn't do it, he couldn't, it was beyond wrong and he refused to even think about it.

Oh, he'd _threaten_ to assassinate a child, sure, that was easy. Some bladeless daggers tossed into the crib, shuriken through the head's of stuffed animals, a slim knife or arrow bolt through the heart of a doll, the message was clear: 'Cross us, or else…'.

The Hokage and few senior Anbu captains fully respected Itachi's refusal to kill a child, although few others did, or understood. Itachi just _couldn't_ kill or even seriously hurt a child, not since Sasuke was born. The little mite was one of the few who really _looked_ at him and tried to understand him. Each time that Itachi was sent against a child, Sasuke's face became super-imposed over his targets. And ever since Sasuke had been beaten that one time for being 'inferior', aka: _not_ the genius that Itachi was, the sight of an injured child made the elder brother physically ill.

So the sight that greeted him at the top of the ridge really was straight out of his worst nightmares. Not one, but _two_ young children beaten and bloody and so still-

"Itachi. Itachi!" Shisui voice and rough shake jarred him out of his horrified trance. "Keep it together, stay with me, I need you!" The teenager scolded. Itachi swallowed and nodded. Satisfied, Shisui crouched by the too-still bodies, placing his fingers on the dark haired boy's neck to check for a pulse.

"This one-" He checked the blonde, "-and this one too! They're alive! They're both alive!"

"And they're going to stay that way!" Itachi stated fiercely, crouching beside the boys as well. All Anbu had to learn at least a little medical jutsu, and all shinobi had to learn some first aid. The two youths employed every bit of their knowledge to field-dress the young boys' wounds. Itachi's Yukata was the first casualty, being torn up to make bandages. Then Shisui scooped up the dark haired boy, Itachi holding the smaller blonde and both took off at top speed.

Over head, the fireworks went off unheeded in spectacular display.

* * *

Terms: Yukata- fancy kimono that people wear to festivals. Both male and female festival goers wear them. They have a tendency to make pretty-boys look like girls, hence Itachi's utter hatred of them.

Kisama: Very, very rude term for 'you', equivalent to 'you bastard' or 'you bitch' only in one word.

A.S.: Shi-sui… Kisama….

Shisui: Huh? Wha-? Is something wrong?

A.S.: _Yes_ there's something wrong! I can't afford to start another fic but _you_ wouldn't leave me alone! It's all your fault that I'm neglecting my other stories and- arg! Itachi! Hurt him for me!

Itachi: Why should I do what you want me to do?

A.S.: Because it's Shisui's fault that you haven't gotten your 'H' with Shikamaru yet in the other fics.

Itachi: Hn. Gomen Shisui, but I'm afraid you have to die now.

Shisui: (holds up photoalbum) (sing-song voice) Harm one hair on my head and all the world will see these adorable baby pictures….

Itachi: (frozen in horror)

Shisui: (evil chuckle)

A.S.: Bastard! (can I see those photos?)

Shisui: (cackling)


	2. Progression

Chap 2: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be worrying about basically paying an entire paycheck's worth for tax this year. Stupid W-4….

AN: Movin' right along… Sorry it took so long. Real Life issues. If I'm ever late, assume real life bit me in the ass, in one manner or another. Oh, and uh, procrastination. That's a biggy too. Enjoy.

* * *

_My fault, it's all my fault..._ If Shikamaru hadn't been with him, the other boy would never have gotten hurt. If they hadn't been friends, those horrible people would never have thought that Shikamaru was tainted. If the other boy had never met Naruto, then he never would have been associated with the blonde at all. _It was my fault, all my fault, my fault-_

"Oi."

Huh?

"Oi."

Naruto painfully cracked his sore eyes open and looked around for the source of that deep, unknown voice.

"How long do you plan on crying in you sleep?" A young person, around twelve or thirteen, asked from his seat next to the bed that Naruto was in.

"Huh?" Naruto asked weakly, not understanding.

"Your injuries will heal completely, as will the injuries of your companion. You have no reason to cry."

"Shi-shika's… okay?" The blonde managed to croak, ignoring the last part of the statement. The young man with long, black hair and a too-serious face nodded, meeting Naruto's eyes directly.

"He will be, and more quickly if that mother of his would just leave him alone." The older youth grumbled in vexation.

"Heh, that… that sounds like… Nara-san…" Naruto said before he started to drift. His body felt like it was made of lead, but he didn't hurt. His mind kind of felt… fuzzy he supposed. It was hard to keep hold of any thought, but one held firm. Shikamaru was going to be okay. That meant that Naruto had a chance to make things right. He had to chase his friend away, or else those people would try and hurt him again. _I have to make him go away. I have to be alone again. I'd rather be alone than have Shika get hurt again._

He started to drift off and then the other person spoke again, forcing him back to awareness.

"The Hokage would be interested in knowing what happened."

"Eh? Oh. Those people… hurt me again…"

"What do you mean, 'again'?" The stranger's voice had emotion in it now, alarm.

"Uh, t'ose pe'ple… hur' me… a lo'…" Naruto slurred as the drugs and his own physical exhaustion took hold again.

"Which people?" The stranger demanded.

"Us'al pe'le… guy fr'm… gro'cry… an' wo'an fr'm… laun'ra'rat… an'…"

"…That will be enough for now." The stranger said, his cold voice sounding surprisingly gently, "Go ahead and get some more sleep. You are safe right now, I'll see to that personally."

Naruto couldn't have stayed awake even if he wanted to. Usually when he was in the hospital, he felt nervous, and for a good reason. Strangely enough, he didn't feel nervous right now, not in the least. Instead, he felt like he was being protected. How odd…

* * *

Itachi watched the young blonde fall back asleep and inwardly seethed. He had only been this furious once in his life and that was when Sasuke had been beaten by their own father. But now he felt furious on behalf of a different little boy, another innocent little boy, that was constantly being mistaken for a murderous demon. 

The boy had been tense and very unhappy when he had first woken up. All of that tension had run out of him when he had learned that his friend would recover. What _demon_ would react like that? No, he was no demon, just a boy. One who had been brutalized for no reason.

The young Uchiha couldn't let this happen again, he could not stand by while knowing that somewhere this boy was being harassed and beaten yet again. He had to prevent this, as a shinobi of the Leaf. He had morality standards to uphold after all. The other boy, Nara Shikamaru, would be safe enough with his family, away from the perceived negative influence of Uzumaki Naruto. Itachi needn't worry about him. But Naruto on the other hand…_ Why do I have to be so bloody weak against kids anyway?_ Itachi's conscience had been nagging him for a while now, and he knew that it wasn't going to leave him alone until he did something for the boy.

_Like, say, Anbu protection and instruction?_ His conscience suggested slyly. He stifled a growl, _and how am I to arrange that?_ he asked his conscience. _Talk to Hokage-sama,_ his conscience replied unexpectedly. Itachi briefly wondered if he should be concerned that his subconscious mind was answering back, but dismissed the thought for other concerns. The protection of a child being the main one.

The doctor and a nurse entered the room just then. While Itachi watched, the nurse frowned in concern as she looked at the blonde child. The doctor's face, however, contorted into a grimace of complete and utter disgust and contempt.

The next thing that occurred happened too quickly for the nurse to see. One moment, the dark haired boy had been in the chair, and the doctor had been just in front of her. Now, the doctor was slammed against the wall behind her and the boy was at his throat, growling low threats. She didn't hear what was said, and didn't want to hear it in fact. The doctor's face told her all that she needed to know.

Finally, the youth released the doctor's throat and let him fall to the floor, while the youth himself stalked to the door.

"I trust I will return to find the boy Naruto in improved health, correct?" He said. The nurse bowed to him.

"Of course," She said. Itachi nodded and exited. He was beyond pissed now, he was in a cold rage. _The Uzumaki boy can't even get decent treatment in the hospital?!_ He headed out of the hospital, all of the staff leaping out of his way. Itachi may only have been twelve, but he was a damned strong shinobi and no one wanted to be in the way of a powerful shinobi radiating so much bloodlust.

In a way, Itachi was disappointed by this. He wouldn't have minded an excuse to rend something. But on another level, he was glad that the people around him were being prudent; a murder right now wouldn't help him achieve his objective.

The objective of gaining custody of Naruto, either in his own name or Shisui's.

Itachi knew that while Shisui might whine at him a little for putting Naruto in his care, he wouldn't refuse it. The Jounin was in some ways softer on kids than Itachi himself; he would protect Naruto for his younger friend. But Itachi had to talk to the Hokage first.

Itachi blinked and looked up, he was already at the Hokage Tower, and he hadn't realized it. That disturbed him, he was always, _always _aware of his surroundings, only just then, he hadn't been. His anger had overwhelmed him, and that was not good. _All the more reason to gain custody of Naruto, so that I may personally ensure that all who seek to harm him first encounter… me._

Itachi permitted a small, death-hungry smile to surface before suppressing it. It wouldn't do to permit the Hokage to see the true nature of his tool. The young Anbu entered the Tower and let the secretary at the desk know that he wished to see the Sandaime. She looked at her papers and told him that the Sandaime was expecting him and that he was allowed to see the Sandaime at any time.

The Uchiha blinked; was he that predictable, or was the Hokage just that good? _Probably the latter, one does not become Hokage by being normal or unobservant._ Itachi thanked the woman and went to the elevator and, for the first time, was glad that it was so slow. It gave him time to think.

_What do I know? Naruto was beaten savagely, and not for the first time. He knew a few of the people who beat, no, who tried to _kill_ him. His injuries were severe enough to kill a normal person, and had already shown signs of healing when Shisui and I found him. Those people meant to kill. Nara Shikamaru's were less severe. Possibly the would-be murderers didn't intend to kill him, but drive home a warning. _

_The people who attacked the children, a grocer and a launderer among them, are not only cruel and twisted, but sick as well. _Itachi's features started to twist into an expression of nausea and disgust. Since he was alone, he let them. _The medical report not only showed massive amounts of blunt trauma induced injuries, but signs of rape as well. _Itachi shuddered, the attack itself was bad enough, but this-

_This is enough to warrant capital punishment._ In Konoha's early history, a child rapist had terrorized the young city for two years. A father himself, the First Hokage had altered the rules regarding pedophilia to include capital punishment for multiple child rape. No one had opposed him, no one, and the laws still stood.

The council would probably have tried to worm the offenders out of execution, if it had been Naruto alone who had been raped. The attackers own brutality worked against them here, if they had only beaten the Nara boy, not raped him, the attackers may have gotten off with a mere forty years to lifetime imprisonment. But now the Nara clan wouldn't stand for it, they were already clamoring for the offenders punishment, and the council didn't dare offend the Nara clan.

On the surface, the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan were the most powerful, and politically they were. Economically however, the Nara clan was king. All domestic leather, dairy and red meat produce was supplied by the Nara's. Every scrap of leather that Itachi owned had the Nara clan stamp on it. The Nara's also supplied roughly a quarter of all medicinal raw ingredients. The Nara's intricately carved antler figurines were highly prized by out-city collectors.

Essentially, if the Nara clan left Konoha, the city's economy would enter a sever recession, if not a collapse. The council knew this, and so did the Nara's. If the Nara clan was not satisfied by the council's rulings, they would leave, and the city would be economically destroyed and thus become easy prey for other, stronger villages.

Now the offenders had to be caught, and the two boys were the key. They had to be protected at all costs, especially Naruto, who had hinted at the fact that he _knew_ who had hurt him. But who would be willing to do that? After all, wasn't the blonde a demon, the Kyuubi itself?

_I will protect him; I see that he's as human as I, and perhaps more so in spirit. I have my argument now; I think I can convince the Hokage to give me protective custody of Naruto. Now I just have to see if he'll listen to me._ The elevator finally reached the top floor, which held the Hokage's office. Itachi pushed away from the elevator wall and walked out to the office door and waited patiently for the Sandaime to finish with his papers and acknowledge him.

"Itachi-kun," The old man said, looking up and smiling a tired smile, "To what do I own the pleasure of your company?" Itachi took a deep breath to calm himself, and began.

* * *

(A Few Hours Later)

_It's all my fault,_ Shikamaru thought as he slowly regained consciousness. Faintly he heard a commotion, it sounded like his mother was arguing with someone. He shivered slightly; his mother wasn't going to be happy with him. He had disobeyed her direct order to stay away from Naruto and now he was in the hospital. But it hadn't been Naruto's fault. _It was mine._

Naruto hadn't wanted to go out that night; he had wanted to stay home. Naruto had warned Shikamaru that it was dangerous for him to go out during the festival of Kyuubi's defeat. Naruto had been leery of going too far out, away from the population center. _Naruto had been right. I was wrong to try and get him to go out, I should have listened to him._

But now it was too late, Shikamaru didn't think that anyone could live with the kinds of injuries that Naruto had received. Most of the injuries the boy had received while trying to protect his only friend with his own body.

Shikamaru would never forget some of what happened, although he wished he could. Those horrible people, laughing while they beat the two boys. Naruto, begging and pleading with them to just let Shikamaru go. They could do whatever they wanted to him, Naruto, but just let Shikamaru go.

The young Nara hadn't agreed with that, naturally, and would have stayed to try and help his friend even if he had been released. Not that those people had released their prey, no. If anything the beatings had gotten worse the more that Naruto begged for Shikamaru's release.

Then, Shikamaru's memory grew hazier due to the pain; the beatings were substituted for something that seemed much worse. He hadn't really understood what the men among the assailants had done; only that it had really hurt and seemed very wrong. It involved the boys' pants being torn off and their legs being spread and it had really, really hurt.

For some reason, Shikamaru didn't want to think about it anymore, it was better to not think at all. It would be better still to go back to sleep and hope that this time his dreams would be better. Maybe if he was asleep, his mother wouldn't yell at him when she came in to see him. The child squeezed his eyes shut and tried to re-enter dreamland.

#Thunk# #Thunk# #Thunk#

The noise distracted Shikamaru and he looked over to see what it was without meaning to. There was a young adult, maybe sixteen, standing by the door and slamming his head into the wall repeatedly. The youth, with short ,black hair, paused in his head-slamming for a moment to listen to the argument outside.

Apparently, he didn't like what he heard, for he groaned the groan of the utterly exasperated and resumed denting the wall with his forehead. Suddenly there was a female shriek of outrage, a loud demand to see her child from the same female and then the sound of a scuffle.

Shikamaru whimpered and tried to press back in to the bed. The movement caused his injured body to protest and he gasped in pain. Both noises and the movement attracted the attention of the youth. He looked over.

"I guess it's too let to tell you not to move, huh?" The young man said in a friendly, concerned baritone voice. His eyes, visible now that he was looking at the child in the bed, were very dark and filled with worry and concern. Shikamaru looked into them, searching, begging for… something. Reassurance, a promise to protect, the assurance that what had happened really wasn't his fault, even though it was, something!

The youth broke the stare to glare at the door and the loud commotion on the other side, before moving over to the bed, hand outstretched. Shikamaru shrunk back, frightened. The last time a stranger had reached out to him, he'd been beaten near to death.

"Hey, it's okay," The young man said gently, sitting down in the chair next to Shikamaru. "I know you're hurt and scared, but I promise I won't hurt you." There was another shriek outside the door. The man blanched, "You're mother on the other hand, just might hurt _me_…"

"What? Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"'Cause me and my partner dared to find and rescue you and your friend, but didn't find the guys who did it. You're mom's less than thrilled about that part, mostly because she's not allowed to remove internal organs until those bastards are found."

Shikamaru didn't hear most of what the young man said, his entire focus was on one part. "Naruto? You rescued Naruto too? Is he okay? Please-!"

"He's fine, he's fine," The stranger said, holding up a hand to forestall Shikamaru's questions, "He woke up a while ago and talked with my partner, Itachi. Then he clonked out again, but he'll be fine." The stranger regarded the boy for a moment before making a decision, "In fact, he's healing up faster than you are, so he'll probably be out before you."

Shikamaru slumped back down in the bed in relief, just as the stranger expected him to. Then the boy remembered his manners.

"So, uh, you rescued me?"

"Mm-hmm, me and Itachi were heading out to find a private place to watch the fireworks since my buddy hates crowds, and we found you and your buddy and lucky too." The stranger said, "I won't lie to you, for a moment there, we thought the two of you were dead."

"I thought so too, uh?"

"Oh, where are _my_ manners? My name's Shisui, Uchiha Shisui."

"I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"And a good thing you are, since your dad's throwing all his weight around to make sure the bastards who did this are caught and put to death. Hurting kids like they did is worthy of capital punishment and rightly so." Shisui growled out that last part. Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something when another yell from outside distracted both boys.

"What the bloody hell?" Shisui said as he stood and made his way to the door. There were further sounds of argument, then the door creaked open, revealing another dark haired, dark eyed youth.

"You're here, good." The new-comer said blandly before moving into the room and closing the door firmly behind him.

"What's up, Itachi?" Shisui asked as he slouched against the wall, completely relaxed now. _Itachi, the one who helped rescue Naruto and me._

"The Hokage is seriously thinking about granting me custody of Uzumaki." Itachi replied, his tone vaguely smug. Shisui's jaw dropped, and well it should. The other youth looked to be no older than twelve or thirteen, and this twelve year old _boy_ was talking about gaining custody of a seven year old?

"What the hell?!? Are you mad?!? Weren't you just complaining not two _days_ ago that you already had too much work to do and now you're thinking about adopting _Uzumaki Naruto_?!? What are you thinking?!? What ar-"

"Enough. I have my reasons." Itachi interrupted the still fuming youth. Shisui took in a couple of breaths to calm himself.

"So. Reasons. It'd be nice to hear them." The older youth said.

"Not here." Itachi stated, looking past Shisui to the bed that held Shikamaru. His gaze was intense. "It is good to see you awake and aware. Your friend was very worried about you. He'll be glad to hear that you are awake."

"Th-thank you…" Shikamaru stammered, feeling overwhelmed by the weight of the other's eyes. Itachi started to turn away. "Ah, um…" The intense gaze returned. "C-could you tell him, next t-time you see him, that- that- I'm- I'm sorry…."

The eye's softened. "I will tell him, although I doubt it will be necessary. Now get some rest. You'll need it." And with that, the two left, Itachi just turning and walking out, Shisui waving a little before following his younger friend. Then Shikamaru was alone with too many thoughts chasing around in his mind.

* * *

"So, the reasons again." Shisui demanded as soon as they were halfway out the hospital and _away _from Nara Yoshino. She still wanted to see her son, and the doctors were still telling her that Shikamaru need _peaceful_ rest. Itachi was mildly surprised that Yoshino's tantrum had been big enough to outweigh Shisui's curiosity. "What are they?" 

Itachi told him, finishing with: "I don't want that boy to be hurt like that again. I cannot tolerate it."

"Ooo-kay, I can get that much. I agree." Shisui said, "But don't you already have too much work to do? And what will your parents think?"

"Kaa-san will probably agree with me and support me. And as for my father, I could honestly not care less." Itachi said coldly.

"Gotcha, so what about your workload that you're so carefully not talking about?" The teen pestered. Itachi grimaced slightly.

"I don't know." He confessed, and then quickly added, "Although Hokage-sama sounded like he would try and make the care of the boy a mission of some kind."

"Oh, that's going to go over _real _well with the clan." Shisui pointed out. "Some prestigious mission, taking care of a kid. That'll make 'em proud."

The two boys were now almost to the lobby. There were very few people around, mostly doctors and nurses rushing to do their all-important work. Itachi was glad of this, since he hated to make a scene. But this time, Shisui's words had provoked him too much.

Itachi whirled to face his best and only friend, his expression pained. "Why should I care what they think? Everything I've done thus far has been at my _Father's_ suggestion and it has gained me, what, precisely?" Itachi didn't wait for Shisui's response. "Nothing! Nothing at all, only more demands for advancement, more demands for a perfection which I _can _not maintain! I care _nothing_ for the clan! They have done _nothing _for me! So why _shouldn't _I do something for _myself_ for a change? Well?"

Shisui started to mumble something, but Itachi interrupted him, still agitated. "The clan, the clan, the clan. All that I ever hear about is the clan, and why? Why is the _clan _so damned all-important? Why should _I _work so that _they_ can bask in _my_ glory? Why should I push myself to exhaustion for _them_? Why can't they do for _themselves _for a change?" Itachi paused to breath, an opening Shisui quickly used.

"Itachi, I'm sorry…" He murmured carefully. Shisui had temporarily forgotten what a sore point the clan was with his younger friend. Itachi ducked his head, a slight blush of embarrassment managing to surface.

"I apologize as well." He muttered back. Shisui coughed and changed the subject as they resumed their way out.

"So, hopefully we'll be taking care of Naruto-"

"_'We'_?" Itachi said, seizing on the subject change and arching a brow at his friend.

"Yes '_we'_. You don't expect me to let you have all the fun of taking care of the boy. Besides, leaving that poor kid entirely in your care is a recipe for mental trauma!" Shisui posed dramatically on the steps of the hospital, "Imagine, that poor, budding personality, stifled by your humorless presence!" Shisui mocked a sob. "That poor innocent! To have his creativity crippled by your demands for by-the-book perfection, no spontaneity, no adaptation, just-ack!"

"Enough." Itachi deadpanned, tucking his sheathed sword back into his belt after whacking Shisui upside the head with it. "I get the idea. Now lets go talk to the Hokage and see if 'that poor innocent' really will be placed in _my_- so sorry- _our_ care."

"Alright," Shisui said, rubbing his bonked head and glowering sourly at his friend. "So what about Shikamaru?"

"What about him?" Itachi asked, still walking towards the Tower.

"What are we going to do about him?" Shisui elaborated.

"Nothing, his parents will care for him; and since I plan on keeping Uzumaki busy learning to defend himself, Nara will not be able to associate with him further, and will therefore no longer be a target."

"'Keep him busy', see this is why I need to keep my hand in. You're just going to turn that boy into a war machine and not a person, aren't you?"

Itachi turned and blinked up at Shisui, "He needs to know how to fight so that he may protect himself. That is my goal, to give him the skills he needs."

"And what about social skills? Being able to interact and have fun and make friends and all that good stuff?" Shisui needled.

"What about it?" Itachi deadpanned.

Shisui sighed and sweatdropped, "It's like déjà vu all over again… Maybe he needs those skills too? So he doesn't become a blonde carbon copy of, say, _you?_" Itachi blinked, but said nothing. "Like I said, I'm helping. _We_ will train him so that he's a _person_, not a weapon."

"Excellent!" A third person said. Both youths blinked in surprise, their argument had taken them just outside the Hokage Tower, where the Hokage himself was waiting for them. "I was concerned that Itachi would be, ah, a tad overzealous in training poor Naruto in self-defense, but if you, Shisui, are going to assist him, then I have no further concerns." The old man beamed at the two slack jawed boys before turning. "Come, there are a few other things I wish to discuss with you two, but we can do that in my office."

"Yes Hokage-sama." The two young Uchiha chorused weakly before following.

* * *

The 'few other things' were many. One was that the care, tutoring and raising of Naruto was going to be considered a full-time, prolonged mission, and one that Itachi was going to carry out _outside_ of the city proper. There was a great deal of undeveloped land claimed by the city but very far from it. The Anbu were going to make an outpost there and that was where Itachi and Naruto were going to live for the next five years at least. 

Shisui was going to help, but first he had to pass a little test. Anbu wanted him, had wanted him for a while, but he had to pass the Anbu test to see if he was fit enough. Or so Kurohyou, the leader of the Anbu who was also in the office, said. Frankly, no one doubted that he'd make it; Shisui's skills were only a little behind Itachi's, and both were still growing stronger at a steady rate.

But Shisui had to be one of the Anbu for two reasons. One, no one beyond the Anbu and the Hokage were to know where Naruto was, and two, someone had to take Itachi's place as an active Anbu agent. No one besides another Uchiha would have the necessary skills to replace him.

But for now, Shisui's job was very simple, find out who were the people who hurt Naruto and Shikamaru. Itachi immediately demanded to know why he wasn't the one assigned to that task when it was given to Shisui. That answer was simple as well, Itachi was already too involved. He was far too outraged by the crime to be allowed to find the criminals, for he might do something regrettable, by the legal standard, when he found them. Shisui might also be outraged by the crime, but he was currently more detached. Also, if he was able to locate and arrest all the participants in a quiet and timely fashion, he would have more than a shoe-in for Anbu.

But the Hokage and Kurohyou both knew that Itachi wasn't going to be satisfied by sitting back and watching his friend do all the work, so while Naruto was recovering and Shisui was locating the criminals, Itachi was to stand guard over Naruto and Shikamaru until the pending trial where the two boys would both testify. This was not a make-work job, since one attempt to silence the two boys had already been foiled by other Anbu agents.

Itachi and Shisui both accepted their tasks and got to work. Shisui headed back to the hospital to see if Naruto was awake and coherent enough to answer questions. Itachi paused long enough to change into his Anbu uniform before following. He traded places with one of the other agents already posted near the hospital, facing the wall that held the rooms of both boys and the main entrance.

While he made himself comfortable, he couldn't help but feel some triumph. His father would be furious with him, and the clan as a whole would be disgusted. And why shouldn't they be? _The tool that they forged and that they thought was under their control dared to think for himself and decided his own future. They have no say in how I will spend my next five years because the Hokage himself has planned those years out for me. _Itachi chuckled silently,_ oh, Father will be thrilled, I don't think.

* * *

_

(Six Weeks Later)

_Well, that all went brilliantly!_ Shisui grumbled to himself silently. The last several weeks had been one long headache, with Murphy's Law in full affect. All that could have gone wrong, had gone wrong, and it had all been things that _no one _would have thought could have gone wrong in the first place!

First of all, Naruto had been very reluctant to identify his assailants. It was as if he had been trying to protect them, which made no sense what so ever. But still, dragging descriptions out of the blonde boy had been like trying to pull teeth from an angry Forest of Death tiger. _Only without the potential blood and suffering on my part attached._

Second of all, some of the criminals just _had _to have been some very high ranking and respectable citizens, hadn't they? No Jounins thank the nine gods, but a few of the Chuunins and Genins had numbered among the assailant, as well as a few wealthy business owners. The populace had been shocked and horrified, but there was no denying the participation of the criminals, not after said criminals had a little 'chat' with Ibiki.

Still, a great deal had had to be done to sooth the ruffled feathers of other high ranking members of society. Not an easy task, and thankfully not one given to Shisui. Then came the trial. _More like The Farce. If the Nara clan hadn't been out in such force…_

That was one of the few things that had gone _right_. The Nara's were practically the poster children of the respectable, middle-class citizenry; while they were not universally beloved or respected, they came pretty dang close to it.

And as for Shikamaru, he was acknowledged by all as a good kid. Yes, he had an unfortunate attraction to _that monster_, but beyond that he was a better boy than most. He was respectful and mostly obedient of his parents, he did the chores assigned to him, he kept his room mostly clean and he got along well with his age group. The worst that could be said about Shikamaru, besides his nasty habit of wanting to play with _that monster,_ was that he was a little lazy. And that was a problem how? Oh, that's right, it wasn't.

But still, the only reason that the many assailants had been punished at all was because of the damage done to Nara Shikamaru. The lawyer prosecuting them quickly learned to not mention Naruto at all, since any mention of the blonde boy only hurt the case. Which made Itachi's absence from the court a very good thing indeed.

Shisui didn't know what to do about his friend, Itachi was practically obsessed with the thought of adopting and training Naruto. Shisui had a vague idea why, beyond the fact that it was the right thing to do. The Uchiha clan as a unified whole utterly rejected Itachi's custody of _that monster_. Fugaku led the charge. Whenever Itachi ran across any of the Uchiha, with the exception of Sasuke, Mikoto and Shisui himself, that Uchiha did his or her damnedest to dissuade Itachi from taking Naruto under his wing.

For the first time in his life, Itachi was boldly defying the entire clan, and he was loving every second of it. Which led to the next problem, the fact that the Uchiha clan was doing everything in its power to sabotage Itachi's training of Naruto. Since the clan was so large with so many resources at its disposal, they were able to do a lot.

And yet the development of the training grounds was another of the few things that was going right. A small three bedroom house with one full bathroom and a small closet toilet had been built out in the middle of nowhere and only a few finishing touches were needed before Itachi could take Naruto there to live for the next five years.

Which led to another problem, Naruto himself. Oh, the kid was beyond thankful and excited over being adopted, but he was mood-swinging like crazy. He blamed himself fully for the attack on his friend and himself, and nothing Shisui or Itachi said would convince him otherwise. Ibiki said he would talk to the boy, and Shisui actually had high hopes for that discussion.

Morino Ibiki was a very intelligent man with clear sight of all around him. He _knew_ that Naruto was just an innocent boy with an unfortunate burden. His interrogation skills could be as easily used to put an idea _into _another person's head as to take information _out _of it. If anyone could convince Naruto that the attack was _not_ his fault, it was Ibiki. Shisui praised whichever of the gods that was watching him that Itachi was accepting of that fact as well.

But the trials were now over, and all the assailants were either awaiting their fate, or had already faced it. Itachi was going to be taking off with Naruto soon, with Shisui acting as liaison and part-time assistant, part-time agent. Shikamaru was safe in his parent's home, or as safe as one got with a mother like his. And that was why Shisui was heading towards the Nara compound in his Anbu uniform. Naruto wanted to say goodbye to his only friend, and since Nara Yoshino would not let _that monster _near her boy, he had written a letter and Shisui the Jackal was delivering it.

_Not even Yoshino is going to deny an Anbu agent the disposal of his duty,_ Shisui thought as he readjusted his mask. He still wasn't used to his Jackal mask, but he'd get over that, eventually. Adjustment done, he regarded the compound in front of him. He hadn't realized that the Nara section was so big with so many houses. No problem though, Naruto was actually very good at describing places and he had a clear memory of Shikamaru's house, the first house he'd ever been taken to as a friend.

Shisui quickly found the appropriate house, double checked it to make certain the person he wanted was in there and then knocked on the door. A man that looked like a scarred, adult version of Shikamaru answered the door and blinked in surprise at the person there.

"Y-yes?" He asked, stuttering with surprise. Shisui lifted the letter.

"It was requested that I deliver this to Nara Shikamaru, directly, if I could." Shisui replied, voice slightly distorted by the muzzle of his mask. Shikato, for the person couldn't have been anyone other than Shikamaru's father, blink-blinked a moment, then asked for Shisui to wait a moment while Shikamaru was fetched. A moment later, the boy appeared, half-hiding behind the door. Shisui made a mental note to see if Ibiki would be willing to talk to Shikamaru as well, since the child was clearly still traumatized by his experience, and rightly so.

"Y-y-yes…" Shikamaru asked, stuttering with real fear.

"Naruto wanted me to give this to you." Shisui said, using his gentlest tone as he bent down to deliver the letter. Shikamaru stared at the mask eye-holes hard, recognition sharp in his eyes. Shisui made another mental note that the mask's voice distorting properties weren't strong enough to keep one person at least from recognizing him.

"Naruto doesn't know who to read or write." The boy stated, staring at the offered letter suspiciously.

"I know," Shisui said. Itachi had been spitting mad about that fact. "I wrote it for him as he told me what he wanted to say." The suspicion cleared from the young Nara's face.

"Okay," He said before hesitantly reaching for the letter. "Why'd he write me a letter though?"

Shisui stood and looked down at the boy, "He wanted to say good bye."

"What? Why? We're still friends, aren't we?" Shikamaru demanded. Behind the boy came an uncomfortable growl.

"Actually," Shikato said, "I don't want you to go anywhere near that- that boy again."

"No!" Shikamaru yelled, whirling to face his father, "Naruto's my friend and he never did anything wrong, not once!" Shisui was rather impressed, the boy still had a lot of fight in him.

"'No-nothing wrong?'" Another voice sputtered in shock as Yoshino came into Shisui's field of voice. "'Nothing _wrong'?_ Look what he did to you! Look at how hurt you got-"

"Because of _me_!" Shikamaru interrupted his mother boldly, "It was _my_ fault I-"

"No!" Shisui butted in firmly, earning stares of surprise. Clearly the small family had forgotten about him. Well, good. "It was not your fault, Shikamaru, nor Naruto's." Shisui stared hard at the parents, activating his Sharingan. Maybe they couldn't see it, but they would definitely feel it's weight.

"All you did, Shikamaru, was try and share something you enjoy with a good friend. All Naruto did was accompany you as you wished him to, to share in your company. Neither one of you did anything wrong. It was the criminals who were in the wrong. They could have ignored you. They could have merely attacked you verbally. They could have done nothing at all. Instead, they _chose_ to harm the two of you, two boys who were and are utterly innocent of any real wrong doing. You are _not_ at fault, and neither is Naruto, as should have been explained to you by your parents."

Shikato and Yoshino both at least had the decency to look shame-faced.

"Now, with that cleared up," Shisui switched off his Sharingan and shifted his voice from dictatorial to friendly. It was one of the few skills that still escaped Itachi. "Naruto's going to be going on a training trip with one of my partners, and he won't be around for several years. He didn't want to leave without saying good-bye to his best and only friend."

The sudden look of loneliness on Shikamaru's face was shocking. "I don't want him to leave!" The boy wailed, proving the otherwise questionable fact that he was indeed a seven year old boy. "He's one of the few friends I have! I don't want him to leave!"

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." Shisui said regretfully, bowing a little before transporting away. The family started at the move.

* * *

Shikamaru stared at the spot where the Anbu, who just had to be Uchiha Shisui, had been a moment ago before he turned to his parents. 

"I need to go see Naruto!" He declared, clutching the letter to his chest like it was a holy relic.

"Oh no you don't!" His mother said angrily, "You're not going anywhere near that boy!" She reached out, either to grab her son or to take away his precious letter.

"Didn't you hear Sh- Anbu-san? It wasn't Naruto's fault!"Shikamaru yelled as he ducked away from his mother.

"You still wouldn't have gotten hurt if you had just stayed away from him! Get over here!"

"No! Naruto's a good person and he's my friend!" Shikamaru yelled defiantly as he darted onto the front porch.

"He's a menace and a scoundrel and unfit company for my son, and get your butt back here right now, young man!" Yoshino yelled loudly, utterly ignoring Shikato's pacifying gestures as he suddenly decided to try and calm the developing fight.

"No! No! No and no!" Shikamaru shouted fiercely from the steps leading to the porch. "Naruto's not a menace, he's not a scoundrel and he's a hell of a lot better company than a lot of those _other_ kids you kept trying to get me to play with!"

Yoshino pulled in a deep breath through her nose as her rage escalated. "Why you little- how dare you- _get over here **now**_"

"_NO!_" Shikamaru knew he was in very deep trouble now, but he really didn't care. Ever since he had woken up in the hospital and had been told that Naruto was alive, he'd gotten this tense feeling in his chest. That feeling had only gotten worse each time he'd caught glimpses of Naruto during the trial. His parents hadn't let him near the other boy, and that had only made it worse.

Shikamaru _needed_ to see Naruto. He needed to make everything right with him again. But he couldn't do that with his parents here, and now Naruto was leaving. Very well, then Shikamaru was going to leave with him. He turned and ran, ran as fast as he could, which was very fast indeed and a lot faster than his parents thought he could go. He heard startled oaths behind him, felt his parents start to give chase, so he put more speed into his run.

Where would Naruto be? The hospital? No, the blonde had gotten out before Shikamaru had. Uchiha Shisui had said his partner was going to train Naruto, and that partner just had to be Itachi. Hadn't that guy said the Hokage was going to give him custody of Naruto? So, could Naruto be at the Uchiha compound? No, the Uchiha's had been very vocal against Naruto lately, so vocal that even Shikamaru had heard about it as he hid in his home.

_The Hokage Tower, that's where he'll be at! _Anbu were coming and going from the Tower all the time. The Anbu were the hands, feet and hidden blades of the Hokage, everyone knew that. And Naruto was an orphan, a ward of the city and therefore the Hokage. If people were being mean to Naruto recently, then he wouldn't be safe living alone, but he would be safe living at the Tower, especially if it was only for a little while. Everything pointed to Naruto being at the Tower, so that's where Shikamaru ran.

Even running all out, it still took awhile for Shikamaru to get there, and he still wasn't able to run the entire way. When he entered the main part of the city, he was forced to slow to an easy lope, one that the Nara clan was noted for. He was still out of breath when he got there. But he'd been right.

Naruto was just outside the Tower, fussing with a big backpack, standing just next to an Anbu agent with long black hair who seemed awfully short for an Anbu… short and young. _Right again!_ They both looked over at him in surprise.

"I- #pant# I'm- #wheeze# I'm coming- #gasp#" Shikamaru paused to gulp in a huge breath of air, "I'm coming too!"

The young Anbu with a Raven mask studied him carefully for a moment. Shikamaru stared back defiantly and with every ounce of his stubbornness.

"I'm coming too, even if I have to follow you on my own!" Shikamaru stated firmly. Wasn't there a saying in the village; 'As stubborn as a Nara'?

Finally the young Anbu nodded, apparently satisfied with what he saw. "Very well, just don't expect this to be easy, or pleasant. And do keep in mind, this decision of yours is final."

Shikamaru nodded in turn, "I understand." Beside the Raven Anbu, Naruto looked like he had just seen his absolute best friend, who he thought was dead, be revived. Perhaps, in a way, he had.

* * *

A.S.: _FINALLY!!!!!_ I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. School. Family. Camp F You Die. The last one is a Live Journal dot com thing that is perfectly capable of devouring the brain of anyone who stumbles across it. It's beyond hilarious, I highly recommend it to anyone who's up for a giggle. Just search CFUD, go to archive, go to 2005, scroll down to May, 6, and watch your brain dribble out your ears as the madness ensues. 

Trust me, you'll love it. Shisui was born there.

Shisui: I was what?

Itachi: I always knew that he was born of chaos, sent to drive me insane.

Shisui: Oi! I resemble that remark! Or, er, ah #sweat drop#

A.S.: Yes, yes you do. Have fun, minna-chan!


	3. Start of the Training

AN: Chapter 3, not much to say about it.

* * *

A tall, young figure strode out of the Uchiha clan temple, fresh from a mandatory clan meeting. A meeting in which one member in particular, a certain someone' first born son, did not attend. Again. The figure kept walking, repressed anger in every long stride of his legs. He passed under a streetlight, illuminating a face twisted in that anger as he spat to the side. The meeting had left a very bitter taste in Shisui's mouth.

_'Watch him.' _They'd said,_ 'Watch everything he does, every move he makes, listen to every word he says. Everything. If he shows any sign of treachery, you know what to do.'_

_Yeah, I do,_ Shisui thought, _and it's _not_ reporting back to you! Bastards._ Damned arrogant clan elders. Shisui's fist lashed out and left a nice sized dent in the center of one of the many clan emblems decorating the walls. Just thinking about the meeting pissed him off; he wanted a smoke to calm his nerves. He started to reach into his pouch for his cigarettes, then paused, a comic look of dismay decorating his face.

Shisui was going to be delivering food to Itachi and the two kids later on; if Shisui came anywhere near his best friend with even a hint of smoke on him… well….

_I don't wanna get lectured again! _The young Anbu mentally wailed,_last time was bad enough!_ The memory of Itachi's last lecture was more than sufficient to chase out thoughts of the meeting. Itachi had let his friend know just what would happen to him if he continued smoking. He had been… very detailed in his description, clinical even. And had made sure the two rugrats had been listening as well. _That _had been entertaining.

Shisui leaned against the wall near the dent he'd made, tilting his head back and grimacing as his Anbu armor pressed against him oddly. _ The only reason I picked up smoking was to chase out the stench of blood. Everywhere I go, I'm followed by the stench of blood. Covering for Itachi ain't easy! _ But that thought brought him back to the meeting; he'd been called in before he'd had more than a chance to rinse off most of the blood from his latest mission, thankfully none of it was his own. This time.

Then began the interrogation, the elders had wanted to know everything that Itachi was doing, _everything_. Never mind that Shisui rarely ever saw his friend these days, 'I don't know' was simply not an acceptable answer. _Except that that's all that they were gonna get. _Shisui fiddled with his cigs pack, yearning for a smoke and knowing he didn't dare. He was supposed to have brought Itachi a shipment of food three days ago and he didn't dare stall long enough to wash off the smell of smoke. At least the blood stink was honest enough. _Not that I think the brats'll like it much._

Shisui sighed and shoved off the wall, stretching and hearing his back vertebra and left shoulder joint pop. He was so damned tired! Being Anbu was harder than he'd thought it would be. The assassinations were-

Shisui shook his head, best not think about that. Except that it was damned hard to come in from a mission, hands stained and conscience even more deeply tarnished, only to be interrogated about someone whom he hadn't seen in weeks, without even the briefest inquiry about his own well being.

The Hokage had been more considerate, the Hokage had at least looked genuinely worried and concerned. And guilty, but what else could he do but send his living weapons out to maintain the fragile peace? But Shisui no longer wondered as to why Itachi had so easily taken the assignment of rearing and training Naruto and Shikamaru. It hadn't just been that the Hokage had asked it of him, except that it was. With coming to know the Hokage better, Shisui knew that he himself would willingly, _eagerly_ die in his place. And kill, no matter how hard that was. Shisui knew that Itachi must feel the same way about their leader. The Hokage _cared_. Unlike the elders.

The elders only cared for glory and prestige, of the Uchiha's, for the Uchiha's and only about the Uchiha's. Every person, every figure, every man, woman and child within the clan was only a tool, and only for gathering more glory and prestige.

The Hokage couldn't care less about glory and prestige. The glory of Konoha was only as important as the number and quality of clients it brought in. Every person, no, every _living thing_ within and dependant upon Konoha was a vital, cherished existence. If he could, the Sandaime Hokage would have taken every injury ever inflicted upon his people onto his own body. Not that people like Itachi and Shisui would let him, nor would Asuma, Kakashi or Gai.

Shisui stretched some more, pulling first one arm, then the other across his chest, trying to loosen the muscles in his shoulders. All this thinking about his conflicting duties was making him tense. And that's what it really was, a complete conflict of duties and interests. The clan wanted him to be the perfect tool, the Uchiha representative in Anbu that would gather glory and prestige for the clan. Itachi was no longer doing it, so someone else had to. The Hokage and the Anbu Captain wanted Shisui to do his job quietly, efficiently and with minimum of bloodshed on Konoha's part. Itachi…

_I don't know what Itachi wants from me. I don't think Itachi knows what he wants from me._ Ever since the younger Uchiha had taken those two kids out away from the city, he'd been acting strange…-er. He'd been acting weird for several months already, ever since that one discussion he'd had with his father. But now the times that Shisui had gone to see his childhood friend, he'd just been acting bizarre, for Itachi.

_Well, all this thinking and stretching isn't going to get food to that guy and the kids any faster and that's one thing I know I have to do, no matter who I ask. _ Shisui set off towards his house in an easy lope, one he'd copied from Shikamaru, wanting to make up for the time he'd spent settling his thoughts, although he doubted Itachi would buy such an explanation. _'Sfar's that guy's concerned I rarely have any thoughts to settle!_ The moment that the youth came in sight of his family's small, traditional style house, he slowed and probed with his mind. His folks were still out, probably at the meeting still. Good. They didn't like how Shisui had been acting of as late by supporting Itachi's decision to serve the Hokage, and not the clan. The young Anbu was getting very tired of arguing with his parents constantly, he had plenty of other problems to stress him without that added on.

The two backpacks were still where he'd left them, meaning that his parents hadn't done a thing to them. Shisui didn't know how to feel about that, his mother was a notorious snoop and for her to leave his packs alone meant that she was ignoring their existence. And by extension, everything they represented. He checked them over anyway, making sure all the scrolls were in order. Why carry multiple bulky packs of food when it could all be sealed away inside several scrolls and thereby carried easier? And right on top, a present from Mikoto, the only Uchiha to support Itachi's decision. Quietly however.

Shisui poked at the second pack, the one made up of his own things, trying to decide if he'd forgotten anything. When he'd been told by the Hokage to check on the kids' progress, he'd also been told to make sure that Itachi wasn't overdoing it, and to make sure he got rest if he was. From the look the old man had given him, that 'rest if he's overdoing it' was meant for Shisui as well. _Yes sir, whatever you say, sir!_ Shisui was looking forward to spending a few days taunting Itachi and teasing the rugrats. He strapped the packs on, made sure they were settled and then took off.

He was almost to the city gates when an Anbu messenger intercepted him with some regretful news.

* * *

_I'm going to murder Shisui in his sleep if he doesn't show up soon._ Itachi's stomached growled and grated painfully. _Scratch that, I'm going to murder him the moment he does show up and get someone_reliable_ to play fetch for me._ Five days ago, Itachi had sent a messenger bird requesting more food. Four days ago, he'd gotten a message back saying that supplies were on there way. Three days ago, the food ran out and Itachi had had to use survival training as an excuse to get the boys to help gather food from the woods to make sure that they didn't starve. It hadn't gone so well, it was early winter now, one of the periods of scarcity in the sub-tropical forest around Konoha. All fruit was well past ripe and either eaten or rotten by now. Nuts were all fallen and again, eaten or gone bad. Prey was scarce, the stupid young had already come to their ends and older creatures had yet to show weakness. The only things readily available were roots, still full from the growing season, or fish or leafy greens. None of which made for a filling meal.

It also didn't help that all three young people had entered a growth spurt. Itachi hated that reminder that he wasn't even thirteen yet, let alone a full adult. Much as he liked getting taller, having his legs cramp at night didn't make for restful sleep, and neither did a perpetually empty belly.

There was a splash and a child's version of a curse from in front of Itachi. The young Anbu refocused his attention to the scene in front of him, and permitted a small smile to grace his lips. He'd decided to teach the boys water walking as a way to get them to focus and strengthen their chakra capacity and so far they were doing quite well. For a pair of seven year olds that had never really trained their chakra capacity, that is.

Water walking, advanced a skill though it was for Naruto and Shikamaru, was a very safe and easy way to build up necessary skills. By forcing Naruto to focus his lousy control on keeping his feet above the water's surface, Itachi made the blonde sharpen that control. By forcing Shikamaru to push his limit by making him keep his weight above water, Itachi made the brunette push that limit farther back, the same way running to near exhaustion every day meant that you had to run a little farther each day to reach exhaustion. And by having the to boys work on a knee deep, sandy bottomed spring meant that the only injury that Itachi had to worry about was chakra overexertion.

The young Uchiha was also fascinated by how _opposite_ his two charges were. Naruto was insanely powerful, or at least was showing the potential to be. His budding chakra capacity was already over that of most Genins and no too few Chuunins as well. His control of it was so horrible he usually burned through his reserves quickly though. His endurance was mind-boggling, however. Never before had Itachi ever been run into the ground by trying to keep up with someone else, and yet this _seven-year-old_ did it on a regular basis. Naruto wasn't overly smart, but he wasn't stupid either. What he was, was very creative, more creative than Itachi had been first willing to credit.

Naruto had also bounced back from his ordeal and trauma very quickly and didn't seem to notice pain readily. If Itachi punched him while sparring and made the blonde fall, Naruto would stand up, wipe off the blood and rejoin the fray. The young Anbu didn't like the implications, it was as if Naruto was _used_ to pain, as if he thought that there was nothing at all wrong with his guardian causing him pain. That just struck Itachi as _wrong._

But on the flip side of the coin, there was Shikamaru. The Nara boy's chakra capacity was actually a little sub-average, weaker than others his age, just a little. His control was astounding, though, so much so that he usually lasted as long as Naruto. He didn't bounce back as readily, his endurance matching his strength. But, he rarely needed that endurance, for the kid was _smart._ Really, _really_ smart. His creativity didn't match Naruto's, but it wasn't far off. Itachi had never before been out-thought by anyone, and yet the other half of his young team had managed that as well. He could barely hold his own in a _shougi _match against a seven year old.

The trauma that Shikamaru had gone through still scarred the boy. The boy had nightmares regularly and shied violently away from all contact if he wasn't fully awake. The first time Itachi had sparred with and hit the boy, the look of wounded betrayal had been breath arresting. Clearly, from both Shikamaru's reaction and from his explanations, he had never been hit before. Spankings didn't count as hitting with Shikamaru. Spankings were a clear punishment, with a very clear wrong-doing preceding them. But pain of any other kind had never been a regular part of Shikamaru's world, which made the attack all the more traumatizing.

Naruto had never been taught basic manners; Shikamaru's manners were simple but impeccable. Naruto had never been taught how to read or write, Shikamaru devoured books that would have made an adult pause with every evidence of enjoyment and his handwriting was good and clear. Naruto was extremely hyperactive, unable to sleep more than ten hours and then unable to sit still to save his life. Shikamaru was like a cat, more than willing to sleep twenty hours a day and able to doze off at the drop of a hat. Shikamaru never needed to have anything explained to him twice unless there was something wrong with Itachi's explanation. Naruto had to have everything explained very carefully and usually demonstrated to him before he got it. Both however, never really forgot anything once they did get it.

The only other things the two really had in common was their budding sense of morality, and their devotion to each other. That and their budding faith in Itachi, which really confused the hell out of him. The only other person who had shown that kind of faith was Sasuke…

"Shikamaru, take a breather and explain what you're doing to Naruto." Itachi instructed as he noticed the Nara boy's increasingly labored breathing. "Naruto, _pay attention_ to what Shikamaru is telling you for once and please, quit overexerting yourself. You're trying too hard and that's what messing you up."

"Hai, Itachi-sensei!" The two boy's chorused before going on to do exactly as Itachi had said. Instant obedience, total faith, totally unlike what the Academy records had described for either of the two. Again, the only one who had ever responded this way was Sasuke.

Itachi felt his brow start to crease with worry and re-schooled his expression to a neutral mask. That didn't erase his emotions however; he was still very worried about his otoutou. The young Anbu knew that his father was undoubtedly furious at his apparent defection. However, Itachi was out of reach and therefore couldn't be 'disciplined'. Mikoto wouldn't stand for bearing the brunt of her husband's anger and had made that clear in the past with meals consisting of nothing but rice gruel. The only other target then was Sasuke, who had been used as a target for Fugaku's wrath in the past…

_He had better not,_ Itachi thought, _that bastard had better not harm a hair on Sasuke's head._ It took a large effort of will for the young Anbu to shift his attention away from his absent brother and back onto his charges. When Shisui showed up, Itachi was going to ask that he keep an eye on Sasuke when the teenager went back on duty. _But wait, if I have him do that, that means I can't murder him. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to be satisfied with maiming him then._

A certain chakra signature pricked at the edge of Itachi's senses. _Speak of the devil, almost literately._ It was Shisui, closing in on the small base. About damned time. Itachi focused back onto the children, switching on his Sharingan to gauge Shikamaru's energy level.

"Shikamaru, give yourself another ten minutes of rest and then resume the training. Naruto, give yourself ten minutes of meditation to refine your focus. I'll be back in a little while, it looks like we'll finally have a decent dinner tonight."

"Shisui-sensei's back?" Naruto asked excitedly. Itachi mentally bit his tongue against a number of crude responses to that, all of them derogatory towards Shisui.

"Yes he is. Now, to your exercises."

"Hai, Itachi-sensei." The boys chorused again. Certain of their obedience to his instructions, Itachi teleported towards the cabin. The cabin was about the size and shape of a small house, only with stouter, more insulating walls. To one side was a sizeable fenced in enclosure that held solar panels. Next to those was a wind powered well, with an auxiliary motor.

The cabin itself was rather cozy looking. Yes it was small, but it managed to seem more than just functional. It somehow managed to seem inviting. The fact that it was the only house that Itachi had lived in that was devoid of his father's presence hadn't yet clicked with Itachi yet.

It was a two-bedroom, one and a half bathroom cabin with a living area and a kitchen. The larger of the two rooms held the boys, the full bath sat between their room and Itachi's. The half bath, a toilet and sink in what amounted to a closet, lay next to the kitchen/dining area. The living room was the largest area, since it was intended to act as a classroom as well. The young Anbu found that he and the boys were taking most of their meals there as the mentor reviewed the day's lessons to see if they'd been learned properly. On the outer wall opposite the well and solar panels was an attached shed that held the many scrolls that the Hokage thought were necessary for teaching. Itachi had a feeling that he'd be exchanging many of them in a year or so for more advanced lessons.

Just next to the shed, was Shisui, setting down his packs and emptying out the larger of the two. Most of the items were sealing scrolls, those most useful of tools that could hold any number of items sealed within a symbol on the paper. But there was on item that wasn't a scroll.

"'Chocolate flavored tea'?" Itachi read off the label as he picked up the item. Shisui cocked his head and gave him a weary grin.

"Mikoto-san thought you and the boys would like it." He answered the unspoken question.

"'_Chocolate_ flavored tea'?" Itachi reiterated. Shisui's grin widened.

"Aw, c'mon, it's just flavoring, and you don't want to deprive the boys of the taste of chocolate, now would you?" The problem Itachi had, both knew, wasn't the flavored tea; it was the _flavor_ of the tea. Some property of chocolate reacted strangely with anyone of the Uchiha clan. More specifically, with anyone with an active Sharingan. To anyone with the Sharingan, cocoa was a drug. Not a very dangerous one but highly addictive for all of that. One dose, and if you were an Uchiha, you had cravings for the rest of your life. Itachi would know, once when he was four, a kindly old gentleman had given him a cup of hot cocoa while he and his mother were at a fair. Mikoto was set for blackmail for the rest of Itachi's life for his behavior after that.

But because of his exposure, Itachi would get cravings if he even smelled chocolate. But, oddly enough, even though the tea did have a chocolate scent, he wasn't getting any cravings…

"Honestly, it is just flavoring," Shisui said, his tone sincere, for once. "You want me to prove it to you?"

"Yes," Itachi said tossing the package towards Shisui. The older teen caught it easily and started naming off the ingredients. "That isn't what I meant and you know it." Itachi interrupted.

"Hey, can't blame me for trying." Shisui said, that weary smile reappearing. The younger Anbu stifled a frown as he noted the weariness. "Where are the kids?" The teen asked, changing the subject.

"Training." Itachi said curtly. His stomach growled, "And not eating." He added. Shisui grimaced, unsealed a scroll and tossed a rations bar towards his friend. Itachi almost eagerly tore open the wrapper and took a large mouthful. Shisui gaped at that.

"Holy shit, you're _that_ hungry?" Rations bars were infamous for their flavor that was reminiscent of old shoe leather. Itachi merely nodded and took another large bite. "I think… I need to get food to the kids too."

"You'd better," Itachi growled around a half-chewed mouthful, his usual impeccable manners disregarded for the moment. Shisui eyed his long time friend before unsealing another couple of rations bars and indicating that Itachi lead him to the kids. The younger Anbu did so, guiding the tardy provider to the small clearing that held the pool. Naruto was on the verge of the pool, muttering as he tried to step out on the water without sinking in. Shikamaru was still sprawled on the bank, offering advice as he watched the blonde's efforts.

"You're teaching them _water-walking_? Now? Aren't they still way too young for that?" Shisui exclaimed in a whisper. He didn't want to interrupt the training.

"Naruto's chakra control is nearly non-existent and Shikamaru's chakra capacity matches Naruto's control. Water-walking is a safe, easy way to get them to exercise both. If they fail the exercise, all that happens is that their feet get wet." Itachi explained. He watched the boys for a moment, switching on the Sharingan effortlessly. A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips with what he saw. "They're progressing nicely, don't you think?"

Shisui was rubbing his head in frustration. "Kids this age aren't supposed to have control or a real capacity! They're supposed to be kids!" He whisper-yelled. Itachi gave him a blank stare, not comprehending the argument. After all, at age seven, he'd been well on the way to graduating from the Academy. Shisui eyed the look and gave an explosive sigh. "Sorry, forgot I was talking to a prodigy here." Itachi blinked as Shisui stood.

"Hey, Naruto, knock that off for a sec. Both of you come here." He called to the two boys.

"Shisui-sensei!_Food!!_" Naruto cheered, racing up the small rise to tackle-hug the teen and then beg like a baby bird for the rations bar. Shikamaru followed more sedately, and not only because he was fatigued. Itachi noticed and appeared behind the boy, laying a reassuring hand on the child's shoulder, ignoring the way the boy flinched at the touch. Shikamaru still had a ways to go.

* * *

Night had fallen on the little cabin and the four within were relaxing after a large, much-anticipated meal. Shisui had laid claim to the shower to finally get the rest of the blood off of him and had luxuriated in the peace. But not the heat, the water heater that Anbu was able to muscle out here wasn't that large and Itachi couldn't really argue for a larger one, seeing as there was a natural hot spring not too far from the cabin's position, one of the deciding factors for its location.

But the peace had been welcome enough. Shisui didn't have to plan for his next mission; he didn't have to keep an ear out for enemies, or his parents. He didn't have to plan an argument against the clan council. He could just be… who he wanted to be. Itachi's friend, Naruto and Shikamaru's other care giver. The kid, the prankster, someone who wasn't all that important.

The water was really getting cold now, so with a sigh Shisui stepped out and grabbed the towel that was on the counter and dried off, leaving the towel on his head when he was done. He dressed quickly and walked out to the living room and saw something that he _never_ would have thought to see in his wildest dreams.

Against one wall there was a small couch, big enough for two adults, three if they were close friends. It held Itachi, Naruto and Shikamaru perfectly, especially since Naruto was practically sitting in Itachi's lap. Naruto was holding one end of a book, Itachi the other end and was listening to the blonde read the story out loud, occasionally correcting Naruto's pronunciation of this or that unfamiliar word. Shikamaru was curled up in the corner opposite Naruto, listening and trying to stay awake. His expression made it clear that he was tired from the day's exertions, but that he still wanted to be a part of what was happening.

It was a cozy, domestic scene; and the words 'cozy' and 'domestic' had nothing to do with Shisui's understanding of Itachi.

The teenaged Anbu leaned against the hallway doorframe, just staring at what he was seeing. A realization percolated into his mind finally. Itachi was _happy_ here; truly, genuinely _happy_. The younger Anbu had not been happy back home, with his clan and particularly with his father. The Anbu missions had been an escape for him, a legitimate excuse to get _away_ from his father. That didn't mean that he liked the missions, but it did point to the fact that he'd preferred the assassinations to being in his father's presence. Shisui didn't know what to think about that.

He felt eyes on him. Shisui looked up, when had he looked down?- to see Itachi staring at him. It was a very un-Itachi-like stare. There was no anger or hate in the gaze, no frustration or contempt; it wasn't even his patented emotionless stare. Itachi was just- looking, mildly curious, but undemanding. There was a hint of challenge in it, 'go ahead and make a comment about _this_', but nothing demanding. Shisui met the stare and then moved to chair near the couch to listen as Naruto read about ancient myths surrounding the first clans to populate the valley, tactfully ignoring the way Shikamaru roused to full awareness as Shisui sat near him.

It was the first truly peaceful evening Shisui had had for months. No wonder Itachi was happy here. Shisui dreaded the news he was going to have to tell, but that could wait for the morning.

* * *

Shikamaru sat and stared at Shisui-sensei, the words the teen had spoke a chaotic babble in his ears. Then the meaning sunk in and the boy lowered his chopsticks to his plate, hand shaking, just slightly.

"Oh." He said. Shisui-sensei's brows creased in concern.

"Shikamaru-kun, I'm sorry…" He said.

"I-It's no-not yo-your fault-t." Shikamaru said in as calm a voice as he could manage. Damnable stutter! Ever since that one ni- since _that_ had happened, he stuttered when he was upset. No matter what he did, no matter how slow he spoke, that stutter betrayed him.

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from feeling sorry for you-"

Shikamaru stood up abruptly, "I've had enough breakfast." He interrupted, gathering his dishes to take to the kitchen. "I should probably join Naruto and Itachi-sensei now."

"Let me help yo-" Shisui said, rising. Shikamaru flinched and mentally cursed himself for his fearfulness. There was no harm to be found in Shisui-sensei, Shikamaru knew this. Why else would Itachi-sensei trust this guy if there wasn't a good reason? Maybe this fearfulness was part of the reason that-

The reason that the Nara clan had disinherited and disacknowledged Shikamaru as a member of the clan.

Shisui-sensei had just told him this, clearly waiting for Shikamaru to wake up this morning. Itachi-sensei had given the boys- at Shisui-sensei's insistence- a half holiday, letting the boys sleep in late. Naruto was incapable of staying still for too long though, and had gotten up only a little later than the usual hour, just after dawn. Shikamaru had taken full advantage of the half-holiday and had caught up on some sleep. He wished he hadn't. Maybe if he'd gotten up earlier he could have avoided this painful news.

He moved numbly into the kitchen, carrying his mostly full plate. When he'd woken up, he'd been starving. Now he felt like he was going to throw up the little he'd gotten to eat. Shisui followed him into the kitchen.

"It's not all bad news," The teen said, a little desperately. "From what I heard your parents protested the vote but were over-ridden by the rest of the clan."

"My- my _f-fo-former_ p-parents, th-they have an o-over r-ride veto p-power, if th-they want-ted." Shikamaru corrected with an emotionless voice. His gaze was fastened to the plate he was washing, as if it were the most fascinating thing he'd seen in his life.

"We don't know all the details though," Shisui said, his voice coaxing. "There could have been other factors involved that forced your parents into withholding that power."

Shikamaru shook his head, his stomach twisting further. "Th-the c-c-c-council respects-cts d-da-Shika-ka-kato th-though. Th-they'd-d do wh-wh-whatever-er he s-said. Th-they a-al-always di-did."

"Not if they felt powerfully about something though." Shisui said gently. "Emotions were running high during the trial. And I know you're smart enough to know how people feel about Naruto."

"_Why_!? What did he do wr-wr-wrong? H-h-he's just a k-k-kid like me! Wh-wh-why do people ha-ha-hate him s-s-so much? Wh-wha-what did he do wr-wrong?" Shikamaru demanded, emotions finally breaking forth. "What did I do wrong…? Wh-why d-do th-they hate-te _me_?"

Shisui reached out carefully and lay a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. The boy flinched for a moment and then flung himself into Shisui's chest, sobbing. Gently and very, very carefully, the teen crouched and cradled the boy against him, stroking his hair and making soothing noises. Shikamaru shivered with conflicting emotions, but the primary one was the pain of rejection. He wanted comfort and badly. Shisui was willing and able to provide.

"Hush, hush, it's not your fault and it's not Naruto's. You've done nothing wrong, hush.."

"S-s-s-so wh-wh-wh-why?" Shikamaru choked out between body-wracking sobs.

Shisui sighed softly, "I can't tell you. It's a capital offense to talk about why people wrongfully hate Naruto." He said. Shikamaru looked up at him, eyes and nose red and streaming.

"_Why?_"

"All I can say is that people are fearful of what Naruto _represents_ to them, and therefore they hate him." Shisui explained, "It's nothing that Naruto has done or has control over. It's what was done to him that they hate. It's stupid and wrong of them to react this way, but there it is."

"S-s-so wh-why d-d-do th-they hate-te m-me t-too?"

"They very stupidly think that what was done to Naruto has contaminated you as well. But Itachi and I don't, nor does the Hokage, or the rest of Anbu for that matter. We know the full truth, and we know that you are a very normal little boy, and Naruto is also a normal boy who carries a very unfortunate burden. But that's all I can tell you."

"Oh," Shikamaru said, hiccupping a little. "… My tummy hurts."

Shisui laughed gently, mostly with relief that the outburst was already over, and petted the boy's hair, "How 'bout I make you some tea and then see if you want something to eat after that, hmm?"

"…'Kay." And that was when Naruto and Itachi came in.

* * *

Itachi's body was on a set schedule that he rarely was able to overcome. Up at dawn, rain or shine. Shisui didn't have the inner clock, but he was willing to bend to Itachi's schedule and so was up minutes after Itachi had risen that morning. This allowed them to talk in peace for a while.

Shisui had told the bad news, the Nara clan's utter rejection of Shikamaru's actions. Itachi could have predicted this, and had in fact been waiting for some kind of negative reaction. He'd been expecting a number of demands from Shikamaru's parents for the return of their son, but when none had come within the first few weeks, he'd been suspicious of a move like this.

So he wasn't dismayed to hear about it, only concerned about how Shikamaru would react to it and was in fact a little relieved that he didn't have to worry much about the Nara's any further. It was Shisui's other bit of news that had Itachi dismayed.

"_You are_commanded_ to attend the next clan council meeting. They told me to tell you that you are to appear or suffer the council's punishment…"_

Shisui had been clearly unhappy relaying that message. Itachi was smart enough not to shoot the messenger even without Shisui's dismay to sway him. But that still didn't lighten Itachi's mood upon hearing the summons. It took Naruto to do that.

The dear child had come out a few moments after Shisui had finished speaking, sleep rumpled and rubbing his eyes. He'd glanced over at his guardians and had whined for food just moments before his stomach had repeated the plea. What was Itachi to do but to make breakfast for him? Never mind that fussing over his ward gave Itachi the perfect excuse to not think about the meeting he was going to be forced to attend.

Naruto seemed to instantly convert food into energy and had demanded that Itachi continue with his training- that is, if it was alright to do so when Shikamaru was still asleep? It was, and Shisui waited behind for Shikamaru, leaving Itachi to focus on trying to get Naruto to properly channel his boundless energy into the _proper_ taijutsu forms. No small task, regardless of how Naruto tried to do well. The real problem was that Naruto often tried _too_ hard, and often messed up as a result.

The youngest Anbu decided to call it quits before Naruto hurt himself with his over-enthusiasm at having his sensei all to himself. Besides, with all the energy they both had been burning off, it was time to get another bite to eat. Now that Shisui had _finally_ delivered the food. Itachi still had to punish his childhood friend for being so late with that delivery.

Thinking as he was about getting a snack and beating the snot out of Shisui, two of the growing preteen's favorite things at the moment, Itachi was taken mildly by surprise when he'd entered to kitchen and saw Shisui holding a crying Shikamaru. But it was a good surprise however twisted that may seem. Shikamaru wasn't flinching or fighting Shisui while being held. That meant that the boy was finally getting over some of his fearfulness at being touched. At least by Shisui. Itachi made a mental note to see if he could get more friendly strangers to visit to break Shikamaru of his fear.

Perhaps Gai-sensei could help Naruto with his taijutsu. Itachi was going to have to run that idea by Shisui.

Speaking of Naruto, he had bounded over to his best and only friend, demanding to know what was wrong and how he could help and don't cry- please?

"Shikamaru will tell you when he's ready, not before." Itachi chastised when the young brunette had buried his face in Shisui's chest, avoiding the barrage of questions from the hyper blonde.

"But! But! But!" Naruto really did try too hard sometimes.

"Leave him alone for a bit and help me make a snack." Itachi said firmly.

"And some tea too, if you would." Shisui said, standing and guiding Shikamaru to the half bath to wash his face. Itachi nodded and sunk himself further into these small, domestic things. Anything to keep from thinking about the clan and the rest of the outside world.

* * *

It was only four days later that the messenger bird came, bearing news that would disrupt the small 'family'. The next Uchiha meeting was in two day's time and Itachi _would_ come, as would Shisui. The 'or else' didn't even have to be written. The two young Anbu only had one day to try and find someone to baby-sit the boys. Shikamaru could be trusted not to blow the place up, but Naruto? Better not to risk it.

Itachi proposed Gai, since he was worried about Naruto's taijutsu. Shisui proposed that Itachi was a total mental case who was trying to traumatize his wards into complete psychological reclusion.

"Are you completely out of your mind?!" Shisui raged outside the cabin. It was night and the two youths had spent the entire day trying to get the two boys to learn proper taijutsu forms. So Itachi proposal had a basis at least. No one was better at teaching taijutsu than Gai. The… 'delightfully eccentric' Jounin had taught Itachi and Shisui advanced forms in fact. "Shikamaru is just now coming to trust _me_, Naruto is highly impressionable by anyone who gives him a kind word and you want to sic Maito Gai on them both? Are you nuts?!"

Itachi sighed and rubbed his ear discretely. "Gai-sensei knows to tone it down for shyer people-"

"Ha!"

"- And he's never once suggested that Naruto is influenced by the Kyuubi, or is the Kyuubi itself. As such, he's ideal- er, more or less- to watch those two and to teach them. He's also energetic enough to keep up with Naruto." The last was said with exasperation tinged with the barest hint genuine fondness. Shisui couldn't help but wonder at the changes taking place in his friend. True, Itachi had always had a 'soft' spot for children, relatively speaking, and for Sasuke in particular, but real fondness? Or maybe Itachi was just showing a side to himself that he'd kept hidden from the clan, and Shisui was merely witnessing it.

"I still say we should try and find someone else." Shisui said, getting back to the argument.

"Whom else is there that will regard Naruto as he is? We've gone over everyone else that the Hokage's cleared, and they are all busy." Itachi countered.

"Crap… Poor Shikamaru…" Shisui sighed. "Just make sure to warn Gai-sensei that if he even thinks about bring kid-sized spandex, we're having a bon-fire."

"Of that you may be certain." Itachi said in a steely voice more typical of him. He took out a pen and quickly wrote the request on the thin rice paper that the messenger birds carried. When he was done, he whistled to the black bird that had been sent with Itachi for correspondence. The bird, half hidden in its favorite tree near the house, cocked its head then flitted over and let Itachi push the rolled up message in the tube attached to its leg.

"Maito Gai." He told the bird. It stared at Itachi with its bright black eyes for moment, then took off in a flurry of wings.

"I hope this isn't a mistake." Shisui said.

_So do I._ Itachi thought.

* * *

Gai arrived the next morning. Shikamaru remained plastered to Itachi's leg throughout the entire introduction, a look of horrified disbelief plastered to his face. Naruto had hidden as well, but childish fascination at the strange and unknown had lured him out from behind Shisui, especially when Gai offered no violence or hurtful words. Just a lot of proclamations about the 'Fires of Youth!' and the 'Power of Hard Work!'

"I'm afraid we have to get going now." Itachi said, interrupting another of Gai's speeches. He was having trouble seeing past the spots made from the Jounin's smile.

"You're leaving?" Shikamaru squeaked, clinging tighter to Itachi's pant leg.

"I'm afraid I have to." The young Anbu said, trying to disentangle his pants from Shikamaru's grip.

"Shisui-sensei's staying though, right? Right?!"

"'Fraid I can't" The other young Anbu said, grimacing before sliding his Jackal mask over his face. Both of the Uchiha's were in their Anbu armor. Naruto broke his fascinated gaze to stare at his care-takers, aghast.

"DON'T WORRY! I SHALL TAKE PROPER CARE OF YOU TWO BOYS AND FAN THE FIRES OF YOUR YOUTH WITH MUCH HARD WORK! HA HA HA!" Maito Gai said in his softer voice.

"Yes, you do that." Itachi said, trying to revive hearing in his left ear, mentally grumbling about how all of his acquaintances were trying to deafen him.

"You can't leave! You can't! You can't!" Shikamaru yelped, increasing his death grip on Itachi pants.

"I have no choice." He said, wondering if he was going to have to use genjutsu to get away. Not that he really wanted to leave but… Troublesome…

"FEAR NOT! YOUR GOOD FRIEND ITACHI-" Gai backslapped him, nearly making the young Uchiha face plant into the ground, "-WILL RETURN AS SOON AS HIS FAMILY BUSINESS IS DONE!" Shikamaru squeaked at Gai's proximity and fled into the cabin.

"Was it something I said?" The Jounin asked, modulating his tone to something approaching normal. Shisui groaned and shook his head while he fussed with his pack.

"Shikamaru still suffers uncertainty due to the attack." Itachi said softly so that Naruto wouldn't overhear. The blonde was huddling next to Shisui again, not wanting either Uchiha to leave.

"AH! DO NOT WORRY THEN! I SHALL WORK WITH HIM TO STILL HIS FEARS AND INVIGORATE HIM WITH THE FIRES OF YOUTH!"

_That's just what I'm afraid of,_ Itachi thought, sweat-dropping. No choice though, there was no one else available who would treat the boys fairly. Better they be mildly traumatized now, than brutalized again by someone who thought Naruto a demon, and Shikamaru demon tainted.

Shisui finished tying off his pack and stood, nodding to Itachi. The younger of the two nodded back and slid his Raven mask down. Time to go.

"We'll be back in a few days." He said to Naruto. "Try not to create chaos until then."

Naruto rolled his eyes uncertainly at Gai before nodding tentatively. "'Kay."

"Look out for Shikamaru."

"'Kay!" The blonde's voice was stronger now. Itachi still hesitated.

"Ra-ven…" Shisui growled. The younger Anbu stifled a self-conscious flinch and a sigh, then took off, running from the city that now seemed a cage.

* * *

Questions and comments welcomed. Tell how the charas are shaping up, I don't want to get too OOC, or if I do, I want the reasons to be evident. Thanks minna-chan!

I don't like this chapter that much, it's an example of _telling_ not _showing_. It's just… ugh. But it's here, so… meh.


End file.
